Multi-layered structures comprising a device layer with a device quality surface and a substrate that has a different crystal lattice structure than the material of the device layer are useful for a number of different purposes. These multi-layered structures typically comprise multiple layers of material having differing lattice constants. The lattice mismatch between layers causes the layers to be strained. Misfit dislocations may spontaneously form in the device layer to relax the strain between layers. Such dislocations degrade the quality and usefulness of the multi-layer semiconductor structure.
A continuing need exists for methods for relaxing the strain between lattice-mismatched semiconductor layers and for methods that result in substrates and device layers that are substantially free of dislocations.